1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electro-optical systems for reading indicia of different light reflectivity such as bar code symbols and, more particularly, to mountable bar code readers.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser scanner systems and components of the type exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,251,798; 4,360,798; 4,369,361; 4,387,297; 4,593,186; 4,496,831; 4,409,470; 4,460,120; 4,607,156; 4,673,803; 4,736,095; 4,758,717; 4,816,660; 4,808,804; 4,816,661; 4,760,248; 4,871,904; 4,806,742; 4,825,057; 4,835,374; and 4,845,350, as well as U.S. Appln. Ser. No. 08/400,840 filed Mar. 8, 1995--all of said patents and patent applications being owned by the assignee of the instant invention and being incorporated by reference herein--have generally been designed to read indicia having parts of different light reflectivity, e.g., bar code symbols, particularly of the Universal Product Code (UPC) type, at a certain working or reading distance from a hand-held or stationary scanner.
Typically, a light source such as a laser generates a light beam which is optically modified and focused to form a beam spot of a certain size at a working distance relative to a housing and is directed by optical components, including a reflecting mirror, along a light path through an exit port of the housing toward a bar code symbol located in the vicinity of the working distance for reflection from the symbol. A photodetector having a field of view extending across and slightly past the symbol detects light of variable intensity reflected off the symbol and generates electrical signals indicative of the detected light. These electrical signals are decoded into data descriptive of the symbol. A scanning component may be situated in the housing, and is operative to either sweep the beam spot in a scan pattern across the symbol, or to scan the field of view of the photodetector, or simultaneously do both.
The components for the light scanning system, including the light source, optics, photodetector, scanning component and an electrical conductor, are mounted together in a common assembly to constitute a compact, lightweight, scan module. The scan module is mounted in an interchangeable, modular manner in housings of different configurations.
For example, the housing can be hand-held and shaped as a cylinder in a so-called flashlight-type configuration, or shaped as a box, or shaped with a gun-like configuration. The housing can be mounted on the back of an operator's arm (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,299) or on one or more fingers of the operator's hand, typically with the aid of a strap, a clip, or a glove. The housing can be mounted on the operator's arm, typically adjacent or on the wrist. The housing can be mounted in a countertop workstation. The housing can be mounted in a mobile cart, or shopping cart, or, in some cases, even in a stationary installation.
The compact, lightweight nature of the scan module enables myriad other housing configurations to be fashioned. Thus, the scan module can be mounted anywhere on an operator's person, e.g. in a helmet to be worn on the operator's head, in eyeglasses to be worn in front of the operator's eyes, in a shoulder or body harness, etc.